fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alpha Lycos
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Alpha Lycos, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Solar Dragon (Talk) 06:57, October 12, 2009 Talk Page Comments Hi, when writing on talk pages, please put the comment as close to the edge of the edit box as possible. If you put spaces before the comment, it will be displayed like this We do not really like that and it would be better if you were to use : as a form of putting your comment indented. Also, could you please link your signature to your user page at the very least, if not your talk page too. Thanks, ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 05:24, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :That's all right. I like to help new members. Also, in future can you reply to my comments where I left them as I like to keep a conversation in one place. Thank you, ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 05:30, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Ages of potions Are you using regular Fable or Fable TLC? --JonTheMon 16:44, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Regular Fable why?--Alpha Lycos 21:35, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Wow, kinda forgot about this. I have TLC, and I'm getting 1100 from each potion. Changing each page accordingly. --JonTheMon 03:21, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Talk Pages You were absolutely right. Talk page comments shouldn't be deleted unless they are vandalism themselves. The only thing we do to them is archive them, to clear the original page, and only the admins should do that (unless it's your own user talk page). Of course though you can request the archiving of a talk page if you think it's getting too long. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:15, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Congratulations, you now have Rollback rights! Feel free to use these in your continuing battle against vandalism. You can also now add pages to the Vandalism Watch, if they have been attacked by three different vandals within two days, with Blue Lock Protection by adding to a page. See the Protection Policy for more information. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Also, feel free to make use of the Vandalism Warning Message. It's the one that gets put on a user talk page that warns them they'll get blocked if they continue. Just type on their talk page. -'E' 21:37, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you :) I shall continue the good fight to keep this wiki free from vandalism. I was wondering what Rollback rights were but now I can know :) Thanks again Enodoc --Alpha Lycos 03:37, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome. Thanks also to Michaeldsuarez for approving it. Also, just to let you know, Rollback should only be used for reverting vandalism. If you want to revert a so-called "Good Faith Edit" you should use the normal Undo button, and give a reason for the reversion in the Edit Summary, as Rollback doesn't allow for adding reasons. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:52, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea I found that out accidentally last night. I shouldn't to edits when half asleep. Twice I accidentally hit rollback instead of undo. Wasn't until after the page loaded that I realized what had happened and I was like "Crap" --Alpha Lycos 23:29, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey how did you get your status in the fable games put on your profile? "I thought what I'd do was, I'd pretend I was one of those deaf-mutes," -Holden Caulfield 13:53, October 27, 2010 (UTC)Michael Hey just wonderin how you were able to put what u did on all the fable games on ur profile? Some vandal help Hey, Alpha, could you rollback some edits for me? Some guy vandalised my user page twice, so now I can't undo his original vandalising due to "corrisponding edits" or something like that. So do you think you could rollback them for me? Thanks. DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 00:24, October 30, 2010 (UTC)'' Done my friend. You should speak with Enodoc to see if there is a way to protect your page to stop future vandalism. Alpha Lycos 00:31, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, although there is a little problem. You didn't rollback far enough, now my about me section is completely blank. Maybe just rollback to the last revision done by me? Thank you and hopefully there is a way to protect my page against vandals. DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 00:36, October 30, 2010 (UTC)'' Sadly rollback only allows an instant undo. It reverts back by one. So if I rollback again it will undo my rollback. I think Enodoc or one of the other mods might be able to get it back to the last revision by you Alpha Lycos 00:38, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, I was gonna re-do my userpage soon anyway, so I guess it doesn't really matter. Thanks for the help, anyways. DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 00:43, October 30, 2010 (UTC)'' Redirects OK, here is how to make a redirect: #REDIRECT PAGE NAME ☆The Solar ☆ 06:21, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Ah thank you :) I need to learn the codes to be more help lol :No problem (plus, you forgot to sign your last comment! ☆The Solar ☆ 06:25, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :My bad lol I'm multitasking while playing Fable III Alpha Lycos 06:26, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm... The only time I have done that is wondering around Bowerstone Market trying to get info on properties in Fable II. Must be quite hard. Well, if you find any one off items, remember to make an article about it ASAP with all the details before you lose it. ☆The Solar ☆ 06:28, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea I did that with the Equaliser. I'm still hunting for 15more legendary weapons. Got over 1billion gold to spend to get them lol Alpha Lycos 06:30, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Legendary Weapons Well, I don't have Gold yet, although I have the activation code for it. I will tell you my gamertag once I get Gold online. I only recently activated Live and still have a crap default name... ☆The Solar ☆ 06:26, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Well I only need like 10 more. Oh and if you have a Chef's hat that will help greatly. I only need those two things to complete every achievement for the game. Alpha Lycos 06:28, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Flit Switches I have played they game all the way through, and they do not appear anywhere else besides the reqreium in Brightwall. Seriously, they only appear in Fable 3 to introduce the new weapons. Pokakaa 04:09, November 7, 2010 (UTC) They also appear in Driftwood, Mourning wood, Aurora and a couple of other places I forget. Alpha Lycos 04:10, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I didn't see them there. I looked around too. Pokakaa 04:14, November 7, 2010 (UTC) In Mourning Wood there is some in the Dark Sanctum needed to get to the legendary weapon. In Aurora there is some in the Veiled Path needed to get a Silver Key. In Driftwood there is one that changes between all three needed to get a Golden Key. Trust me I've played the game completely 4 times at least and have gotten almost all Achievements and legendary weapons. Alpha Lycos 04:16, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I preordered and played it five times :P. Pokakaa 04:17, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I've preordered as well and I still know there is more then just those flitswitches your on about. Driftwood needs to have been started as a village for that one to be accessed. The Dark Sanctum needs to be fully operational for that one. Aurora's one can be accessed only while as King/Queen or after doing the quest to get the diamond. Alpha Lycos 04:20, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Actually we are quite equal now in regaurds to flit switch knowledge... with a space in between the words lol. Pokakaa 04:56, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Blocking Only admins can block people right? Because there is a vandal (which I am sure you know of) on a spamming/vandal spree. Doomanvil 10:34, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Also sorry about the accidental thing above... I don't know how to remove it... Doomanvil 10:34, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I believe so. I do not know truly how to block but if you contact Enodoc he should be able to help. As for the thing its ok. Alpha Lycos 10:36, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I've contacted Enodoc earlier today but he hasn't replied yet. I guess it's because of the time zone differences. Doomanvil 10:47, November 7, 2010 (UTC) It is an admin only function, yes. If you need any help with vandals, I am English and check a few times a day. So, leave a message on either mine or Enodoc's talk page and I am sure either of us will find the message. I check Enodoc's talk page too so I should notice. ☆The Solar ☆ 11:13, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks. But you should block his IP (70.248.117.187)- he's causing quite some damage. Doomanvil 11:23, November 7, 2010 (UTC) That Triva Is Completely True What is wrong with it? It is completely true. Pokakaa 02:50, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Rose is already dead you can't stop her dying. Bringing her back from the dead is not the same as chosing to save her life or end it. Its completely different. Alpha Lycos 02:51, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Well then just update it! There is no need to throw out a completley interetesting triva. Pokakaa 02:53, November 8, 2010 (UTC) But there is no true point in stating that "Killing or saving Logan is the same as killing or saving Theresa in the first game" since in the first it was to get the sword and in the third it was to punish or pardon. Two completely different reasons and two completely different outcomes. Alpha Lycos 02:55, November 8, 2010 (UTC) It isn't the reason for it that is the point. It is the fact that you can decide on the current status of your siblings in each game. In the end the choice comes out as your sibling being dead or alive. Pokakaa 02:59, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Maybe so but its not the same decision. Otherwise you may as well put "In Fable III the decision to pick the gender of your hero mirrors the decision in Fable II" its pointless yet true. Or you could put "Your decision to be good or evil mirrors the same decisions as the other two games" Alpha Lycos 03:05, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Those are the main themes not interesting trivia. Pokakaa 03:10, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Then technically so is the choice of sibling status. It happens in all three at the end of the game so thus must be a theme. Its still pointless trivia. Its the same as "You must defeat an evil villian" it happens in all three but its pointless to put it in trivia as its a theme. Alpha Lycos 03:13, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Actually they are all picked during different parts of the game. Logan was picked at the start of part 2 in Fable III. Theresa was picked at towards the ending of TLC and the ending of Fable. Rose was picked at the ending of Fable II. Really, in Theresa's case, TLC is the one that matters over Fable due to the fact Jack's dragon form was made canon by a demon door. Pokakaa 03:17, November 8, 2010 (UTC) "Preordered Fable III" Userbox Where did you get the "Preordered Fable III LCE" userbox? I can't find it. Doomanvil 11:08, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Check under templates. I don't remember the code for it though lol Alpha Lycos 11:12, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I get it now, Enodoc changed it to "this user wants to buy Fable III" lol. Doomanvil 11:43, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I had to redo the template according to the older revision. Doomanvil 11:59, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :That userbox is made with parameters. Check out Forum:Userboxes to see how they're all used - you can get it to say wants to buy, has preordered, has preordered the LCE, owns or owns the LCE by changing the parameter in the code. The different codes are: --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:01, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh right, thanks. That makes things easier. Doomanvil 12:03, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Warning Messages Use this: because whenever you leave a message it doesn't leave your signature. Defenestration Let's Chat 01:38, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh lol I always just figured it was done as normal. I'm still not very good with the templates. Alpha Lycos 01:39, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, you know what they say, nobody's perfect. Templates are pretty simple once you get the hang of them. DFS 02:13, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Speak: to communicate vocally. The hero speaks, just because its one word does not mean it doesn't count Please stop deleting the facts I don't know why you can accept the truth but its getting sad Well they were WRONG and what you keep putting up there is WRONG speaing one word is still speaking so hence The hero of Oakvale is the first to speak. If you cared at all about the facts you would accept them, I shouldn't have to spell it out for you. Also it is not stated 3 or 4 time those were WRONG. Now you see there kid that is where you are wrong cause you are blindly following whats your told like a robot and are refusing to see the truth. Be it one word or one thousand words first to speak is first to speak so stop being a sad Lionhead puppet and accept that The hero of Oakvale was the first speaking of the 3 usable heroes Ok kid lets go over what you sadi shall we. First you claim to not blindly follow what they say and are not a puppet, then you say "Facts are the creators have stated it and thus it is so". Second you said "Your trivia is as useful as putting in the trivia section of the Hero of Bowerstone "This is the first hero to be of either gender" The Hero from Fable 2 is the first to be playable as either gender. Last but not least because people believe The hero of Brightwood is the first to "speak" not have a spoken role but "speak" I am just showing them the truth. Alright Jr I'll stop calling you kid, my trivia is relevant because shed light on a common mistake in public knowledge. I dont dispute the spoken role of the hero. but I do dispute him/her to speak. So stop getting all crusty about it kid.....ooops I mean Jr I don't live with a mummy lol I ain't in Egypt. Knowledge is a complicated thing for what you feel is useless someone else might find funny or interesting. You try to play me off as a kid but all night you have been crying at me like baby to remove it., and keep getting crusty when I don't. So get a vote, hell get 100 votes but guess what I will keep posting it and keep laughing at your butthurt reactions. KID Alrighty kid you have yourself a goodnight, fun chatting with you and trust me I couldn't give a damn what you do but you might want to think about trying to get me banned since you sent a message disputing Relegion and thats a bigtime error on the code of conduct so again good chatting with you and good luck with the vote. Edit warring First off, don't. You should take it to the talk page and discuss it there. Since you didn't, you should probably merge your discussions into one of your talk pages, 'cause right now it looks confusing as hell. But yeah, if it's not blatant vandalism (and sometimes even then), don't edit war, that's what admins are supposed to be for. --JonTheMon 14:04, November 15, 2010 (UTC) apology i would just liek 2 inform u that a comment u made on that A balverine guy's talk page mentioning God offended me greatly and would appreciate it if u wood apologize for yor actions, bcuz u have no idea how horribly offended i was by that comment. so u dont need to apologize, i wood just prefer u wood and that u shood consider apologizing since it is the noble thing 2 do. 03:50, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :The comment was not used to offend anyone. I used it as an example. I have no problem with any religion nor do I try to offend people. I stated my opinion about religion that is all. If it offended then I'm sorry. Its just how I see religion. Is it not fair for people to have their own beliefs about religious things? I put the comment because he said that I was following stated facts blindly. Is not religion following stated facts as well? Is religion not about faith? Faith requires blind devotion to me. Again I'm sorry if I offended it was not the intent of my comment. --Alpha Lycos 07:17, November 16, 2010 (UTC) its ok. its just 4 a moment after reading that comment, i actually questioned his existance, and beleiv me my friend that is not a good feeling. i think i kinda got mad at u 4 sayin that, but now that i think of it, its not my choice watever u do with religeon. i was just being stupid and judgemental. for that, i am sorry. 03:52, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Its fine. To each their own about everything. --Alpha Lycos 04:30, November 17, 2010 (UTC) i still feel like a dush, s how bout i make it up 2 u. 10, wait 20 million gold for fable 3. i have quite a bit of gold, worked hard as a rebel and broke all my promises as a king. so how bout it? 04:40, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks but I'm good. I can make about 100mill in two days if I try and thats with being a good character and keeping all promises. But thanks anyway. --Alpha Lycos 04:42, November 17, 2010 (UTC) seriously? how do you do it? 04:51, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hencemen wages, Buy every buyable building in the game, sell everything you don't need etc etc. On one playthrough I was earning about 1mil per 5mins --Alpha Lycos 05:24, November 17, 2010 (UTC) (content removed) I am sorry that you feel you have to act this way. I had tried being civil with you from the start by saying how the info was not needed on a page it had been stated in different wording. I am also sorry that you think I cried when all I did was laugh. Clearly you have the maturity of a child to be pulling that kind of act and bringing my mother into this. If anything the reason you get banned will be your attitude towards others with such swearing and stuff. For a religious person you have the mouth of a satan worshiper. I've never met any Christian or other religious member that swears or insults people as much as you. I truly hope that you can find peace in your life and can learn to not treat others with disrespect. Maybe then you will be more understanding with how I tried to be civil. Perhaps in another life we could have been friends. --Alpha Lycos 13:30, November 17, 2010 (UTC) nuttin 2 do wit fable wat did u think of pirates of the caribean? Question Why do you remove the trivia's I add to pages? You don't mess with the Thommie! 10:29, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Because one was wrong. The reference is to the Fable character Briar Rose not to Star Wars. And the second is unlikely because TKS is nothing like TKO and the Tee Killer Shooter has no other reference to back up the boxing thing and is more linked to drinking tequila. --Alpha Lycos 10:31, December 10, 2010 (UTC) teresas talk page wat you put there was so dumb, i fell worried 4 u. get yer IQ checked and make sure yer fit to be editing here.